Pandora's box
by o0MissBennet0o
Summary: He always wanted to see what she kept hidden inside, but the glimpse he got was more than he could take. BB, R&R.
1. It's a fetish thing

**A/N: I'm here again with a new fic. I know I haven't updated "I hear the bells", but I'm not sure people are actually enjoying that fic, so... I decided to write this one because the plot has been bugging me for a long time now. It's diferent from what I'm used to write, but I hope you like it. Just give it a try!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song The lady is a tramp, by Sinatra (great song, check it out!!!)**

* * *

The lab was completely empty and the only sound heard was his own soft footsteps on the corridor as Booth made his way to his partner's office. As he approached the glass doors a soft voice could be heard in a familiar melody. He decided to slower his pace. Entering the room he had to fight not to laugh at the sight in front of him.

His partner, world renowned forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan, had her feet up on her desk, shoes off and eyes closed, humming with the music. Her feet and head shook in the rhythm and a smile played over her delicate features, showing her enjoyment.

Booth smiled at the sight. She could open her eyes at any time and kick his ass all the way to Brazil, but as he watched her relaxed as he never saw her before, the only thing crossing his mind was: totally worth it.

With an evil grin, Booth made his way over to the stereo on her bookcase, tiptoeing without making a single noise. As the music made it to the chorus, he pressed the stop button and amusingly his partner jumped up startled, ready to defend herself from her unknown attacker.

"Booth!" she screamed as she registered the tall FBI agent standing in front of her desk now. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked as she placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Jumpy much, Bones?" asked Booth, a smirk playing over his lips as he received a death glare from his partner.

"No, but you don't have to be on sniper mode with me, you're allowed to make noise," she said as she balanced herself with a hand on her desk while putting her shoes back on, "If you don't stop that, I'll put a little bell around your neck". Booth made a disgusted face, imagining himself walking around like a cow. Bad image.

Shaking his head to rid of stupid thoughts, he watched as Brennan gathered her files on a pile in the corner of her desk, a frown on her face as she concentrated on the simple task.

"Sinatra, Bones?" Booth asked, amused as she hid her blushing cheeks, "Never pegged you as a Rat Pack kind of girl," he said with a smile that she returned.

"Yeah, well… I like it," she said, shrugging, "It's relaxing".

"No Tibetan Throat Singers?" asked Booth.

"Or Foreigner?" she added, and they shared a secret smile as she crossed to the other side of her desk, standing in front of Booth.

"The Lady is a tramp," Booth said, breaking the momentary silence, "Are you a lady or a tramp, Bones?" he asked, wiggling his brow playfully.

"I don't know Booth," she said softly as she brought her body closer to his, "What am I?" she asked when her face was closer to his. He smiled a sweet smile at her flirtatious way. The lure was unbelievable, and her lips never seemed more luscious. She smiled back at him as another one of their moments came.

A knock on the door was all it took to break the spell.

"Ready to go?" came a voice from outside the office and both heads turned to see Sully standing there. The partners broke away from each other at full speed.

"Yeah, I'll just get my purse and coat," said Brennan as she made her way behind her desk. Booth ran his hand through his hair, pushing all inappropriate thoughts of his partner to the secret compartment inside his head for latter indulgence.

"Hey Sul," said Booth.

"Booth," said Sully, eyeing his friend suspiciously, "Late night visits to the lab?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see if Bones had anything to eat yet," he said, tossing and catching his poker chip in the air, trying to seem casual.

"We're just on our way to Wong Foo's," said Brennan while wrapping her heavy coat tightly around herself, "Want to come? The rest of the team will be there," she added quickly, knowing Booth wouldn't go with just her and Sully. Talk about awkward.

"I don't know…" in his mind, he was working on multiple scenarios to escape the situation, but one look into her deep blue eyes, reflecting the innocence a child would hold, made him think otherwise. "Sure, why not? But you're buying," he said pointing at Brennan, standing at the doorway beside Sully.

"Okay, so let's go," said Sully, throwing an arm around Brennan's shoulder, receiving a sweet smile from the doctor. She really did enjoy his company, it was very relaxing and warm to have someone so alive around.

"Let's take my car then," said Booth as they exited the forensic area, going into the elevator.

"No, I can drive my car and you drive yours," said Brennan as the metal doors closed and she pressed the button for the desired floor. Sully just smiled, his girlfriend could be very stubborn, and he learned to simply let her talk. It was way better than to pick a fight he would certainly lose.

"Bones, we're all going to the same place. It makes sense that we use just one car. Latter, I can drive you back here to get it," he said, appealing to her rational side. The scientist tilted her head to the side, contemplating his argument. As she made her decision, the doors to the parking structure opened and she stepped outside, being followed by the agents.

"Okay, Booth. But you're definily driving me back," she said as she found her way to the familiar SUV. Both men smiled. They could win any argument with her, but in the end, she always had to have the last word. Booth opened the door and sat himself on the driver side as Brennan was situated on his side and Sully got comfortable in the back seat.

The drive to the restaurant was passed in silence as the awkwardness had settled itself thick around the passengers. Booth concentrated his eyes on the road as Brennan and Sully looked out the window as DC passed in a blur before their eyes. Within minutes they reached the parking space in front of Wong Foo's and the group got out of the car as if it was burning.

Booth headed inside first, promptly trying to avoid the now holding hands couple. Brennan actually looked comfortable holding Sully's hand, for mankind's shock and for Sully's pleasure. As the little bell on top of the door announced a new costumer's arrival, Booth walked briskly through the tables over to the booth where the familiar faces of the squints all looked up in question.

"Nervous, Booth? What's up?" asked Angela as she saw the agent drop himself by her side on a thump. He glared at her and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could muster one word out, the bell rang again and their heads turned again to see Brennan and Sully walk through the door.

Angela smiled a secret smile and patted Booth's hand sympathetically, "Don't need to say a word," she said in a low voice as the couple approached the table. Booth rolled his eyes as if saying "it's not what you think", but Angela just ignored him as she turned to her best friend.

"Hey sweetie, I almost thought you weren't coming," Angela said as she pushed Jack and Zach in order to make room for her friends. Good enough space was made, but on the wrong side of the booth as Brennan sat now between Booth and Sully.

"Talk about ménage," said Angela in Hodgins' ear, making the entomologist laugh. Brennan raised an eyebrow in question and Angela just shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Talk about what, Ange?" asked Brennan, knowing full well what her friend said.

"Nothing, sweetie. I said absolutely nothing," said the artist, chocking up on her own saliva as she tried not to laugh. Sid chose this moment to make his appearance.

With a smile the owner contemplated what to bring to each of the squints and agents. Before he turned to get their meals an eyebrow was raised as he shared a smirk with Angela and whispered, "What is up with the sitting arraignment?" She smiled back at him as he walked to the counter.

"So…" said Angela as she searched her brain for something to talk about. It was truly a miracle for her to run out of things to say.

"So…" said Hodgins, accompanying his girlfriend. Brennan just put her head on her hand as she placed an elbow on the table and blew a deep sigh. In the corner of her eyes she could see Sully watching her on one side and Booth watching her on the other.

"Some weather huh?" said Sully, smiling sheepishly.

"I hear it's going to rain a lot this season," said Angela. When she noticed Brennan's head turn discreetly over her shoulders she had to fight not to laugh. Her friend seemed claustrophobic between her hunks. As Sid brought over their meals each concentrated in getting their plates empty as fast as they could so they could bail.

Angela noticed with amusement that Brennan, being left-handed, kept bumping her elbow with Booth's, who was right-handed. Eating was proving to be difficult for the partners.

"So, today I was talking to Nancy from archaeology and she told me she was seeing this guy that had a weird thing for her shoes," Angela decided to blurt it out before anyone could stop her. A trick she learned from Brennan; say it fast so no one sees it coming.

"He has a fetish for her feet or for her shoes?" asked Brennan, laughing at her friend's choice of topic.

"For her shoes. She said he loved to watch her walk in high heels. First she thought he liked to watch her legs in them, but one day she realized he was looking way down," said Angela, chewing her noodles.

"At least he only looked at them, right Ange?" said Brennan and Angela started to laugh.

"What?" asked Booth, trying to comprehend the missing joke.

"Skip," simply said Angela as if it explained everything.

"Ah, Skip" said Hodgins, understanding.

"Skip what?" asked Booth, frustrated.

"My ex-boyfriend," said Brennan.

"Skip?" asked Booth.

"No, his name was Walter," said Brennan, wiping her mouth with the cloth.

"So why do you call him Skip?" asked Sully, entering the conversation.

"Well, I always knew he had a thing for my shoes," started Brennan slowly, registering her friend's very alert ears, "He used to ask me to keep them on when we were having sex," at that Angela saw the FBI agents choke. They obviously didn't like to think about Brennan with another man. Booth had a bigger problem with that, of course.

"Way to be blunt Bones," said Booth between coughs. The food just went directly to the wrong way. Brennan laughed; Booth was always self-conscious when it came to talking about sex.

"Anyway, that doesn't explain why you call him Skip," said Sully.

"Right. Well, we call him Skip because he skipped out the door when I got home and found him inside my closet wearing my shoes," said Brennan, laughing.

"But he didn't exactly left on his own, right Bren?" said Angela.

"I might have helped him out," said Brennan, receiving an incredulous look from Angela, "Okay, I threw him in the hall," admitted the scientist, "He skipped out when I threw his own shoes in his head".

"At least he wasn't wearing your clothes," said Booth and everyone laughed. Except for Zach.

"Why would Dr. Brennan's boyfriend be wearing her shoes?" asked the younger male at the table. Everyone looked at him as he opened his mouth for the first time since they got there.

"It's a fetish thing, honey," said Angela, looking at Zach with sympathetic eyes.

"In ancient time, men naturally wore heels, especially noble ones as an indication of wealth. Also, the white wigs, the heavy white make-up," explained Brennan, depositing her fork on the now empty bowl.

"Yeah, but that was than. Today, that's just… freaky," said Booth.

"What Booth? You want to tell me you don't have a thing for women feet?" asked Angela, a malicious smile playing on her scarlet lips. Booth's cheeks turned lightly pink.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I like a woman with nice, delicate and manicured feet just as much as any guy. It's just not a fetish," said Booth, embarrassed.

"You should see Brennan's feet then. One salesman almost fainted one time when he saw her them. He said they were delicious," said Angela, laughing at Brennan's horrified expression.

"He really said that?" asked Sully, gazing at his pinkish cheeks girlfriend.

"He did. And then he wanted to touch my feet but I…," Brennan trailed off at the end.

"She kicked him," said Angela laughing while her friend received looks from the men.

"What?" said Brennan defensive, "I was afraid he was going to bite my feet, or worst, lick them," said Brennan, shivering at the thought of that weasel of a man licking her feet. Just sick!

"That's not the worst part. He actually said that he had never been kicked by such lovely feet," said Angela laughing really hard with the rest, "I really thought that Brennan would kill the poor guy".

"Yeah, well… at least he made it up to me when I threatened to call the manager," said Brennan.

"How?" asked Sully.

"He gave me the pair of Prada shoes I was trying on. I don't really care about these things, Abgela made me try them on, but he gave it to me, so…".

"Who is she to turn down a gift from Prada?" completes Angela.

"At least you got them for free," said Hodgins, laughing.

"Yeah, but from that day on, I always try the shoes on myself," said Brennan and everyone, but Zach, laughed.

The rest of the dinner went on with jokes and laughter until Sid kicked everyone out about eleven pm. And then the car arrangement became a problem.

"What do you mean you don't have a car?" asked Booth pissed.

"My car is in the shop," said the red haired entomologist.

"Then how did you get here?" asked Booth, running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Cab, man", answered Hodgins

"Come on, Booth. You can give me and Sully a ride to the Jeffersonian so I can get my car and then you take the others home," said Brennan, resisting the urge to tell him that she should have brought her own car, just like she said.

"I'm not gonna drop you two there and then come back. If you want a ride, get in. If you're not in, then…well, good luck". The squints looked at each other.

Moments latter Booth was groaning behind the wheel as Hodgins, Zach, Angela and Sully complained in the back of the car. Sitting on the passenger side, Brennan laughed as she watched Angela placed awkwardly on Hodgins lap, Zach in the middle and Sully on the other side.

"Ange, I hate to break it to you, babe, but you're not as light as you think," said Hodgins. A loud groan escaped his lips as Angela's elbow connected with his stomach.

"You okay there Hodgins?" asked Booth, faking concern while felling lightly revenged.

"Yeah, who needs a spleen?" said the injured man. They arrived at the Jeffersonian in no time, mostly because Booth couldn't wait to get rid off all the squints in the back. He entered the garage and parked the car. Everyone got out stretching as Brennan and Sully said their goodbyes.

"Keys, where are my keys?" asked Brennan more to herself as she searched her pockets for the missing item.

"I've got them," said Sully, dangling the keys on his fingers. Brennan glared playfully at her boyfriend.

"Why do you have my keys?" she asked.

"I drove this morning, remember?" he asked, backing up towards the car, "And I'm driving us home," he said turning his back to her.

"In your dreams," she said, going after him. Before she could reach him, Angela called her back.

"Your purse, sweetie," said Angela as she found it on the floor of the SUV. Brennan came back for it, thanking her friend. As she turned to go, she saw that Sully was already inside the car sitting on the driver's side.

"Oh, he's so dead," Brennan murmured as she made her way to the car. When she was just a few steps away Sully turned on the engine. There was a light click sound before all hell broke free.

At the sound of the blast the squints and Booth turned in time to see the car being engulfed by the hot flames. Burning debris were falling like rain around the parking lot, the smoke was thick and heavy, making their eyes watery as they tried to see past the grey cloud. Only a single motionless figure lay bleeding on the floor a few feet away from the now burning car.

"Bones!" Booth screamed as he made his way over to his partner, squints following.

The force of the explosion sent Brennan flying back, and her body collided roughly with a car, the glass chards cutting her skin. As her head hit the pavement, the last thing that crossed her mind was Sully.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't know yet? Wnat to punch me? Give me your best shot and let me know how badly you want to hurt me right now!!! Just talk to me, people!!! The more you talk, the more I write!!! Next chapter for this fic and my other one can be up this week, you just have to leave a little review (yes, I'm blackmaling you!!!)**


	2. Blood and chocolate

**A/N: So here it is, as promised, the next chapter. I'm not sure I'm completly satisfied, but the next one will be on soon (hopefully). Hope you like it!**

**The lyrics are from "I grieve", by Peter Gabriel.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or the song.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Blood and chocolate**

* * *

_It was only on hour ago. _

_It was all so different then. _

_Nothing yet has really sunk in. _

_Looks like it always did._

* * *

Pain. That was all Temperance Brennan could register in her brain as she tried to find herself in the fog. Everything seemed to blur in front of her. Faces danced behind her eyelids and she wondered if she was dead. 

Blue and red. That was the first thing her eyes processed as she ever so slowly opened them. The two prime colors danced as her ears just started to stop ringing. When they did, the first sound she distinguished was a siren. Even this simple connection was painful to be made in the state she found herself. Shutting her eyes again, she tried to concentrate on her body.

"Over here," she heard someone scream. Her senses where alarmed. What was happening? She tried to give herself another shot, and slowly opened her eyes again. This time, the fog had been lifted from her eyes, and she could almost see clearly. Unknown faces passed before her eyes and she wanted to scream, to tell them to back off until a cold hand grasped hers, and for the first time since she opened her eyes she was aware of her own skin.

"Hang in there Bones," a voice called out, and if it wasn't for the familiar nickname she wouldn't know it was Booth. _What is happening? _she asked herself again. It was very confusing and her brain was desperately trying to grasp the meaning of all around her, but some pieces were missing. Why was there pain?

"Be strong, Bren". Angela. Why was she here too? She could hear their voices, but where were they? And whose hand was holding hers? And why?

Questions were running through her mind at the speed of light. Frustrated she focused her eyes again, but the unfamiliar faces were all she saw as they gazed at her with the blue and red light still shinning around their contours. Seeing no-one familiar, she focused on her body, willing herself to stand up. A white hot pain ran through her entire being and she came crashing back down, a gasp escaping her dry lips as she tried to remain awake. If she lost conscious now, there was no telling if she would wake up again.

"Try to stay awake, honey, come on," she could hear a light hint of desperation on Angela's tone, and she tried to reach out for her friend, but her vision started to blur again. Blinking rapidly, she felt something warm running the length of her cheeks. When it reached her mouth the salty taste told her it was tears. Was it hers, or someone else's?

Gathering all the strength she had, she was determined to know what was happening to her. Licking her lips very slowly, she moved them but no sound came out. Her throat was very dry and scratchy, and the effort she made to produce a sound felt it burning inside, and she gasped for air. Pain, she thought, if there's pain, there's life. At least she knew she was still "walking" among the living. Shutting her eyes as her head began to throb she felt a squeeze on her hand.

"Stay awake Bones," she heard, and this time she saw a glimpse of his face beside her. Worry was evident in his eyes and she felt the urge to run her fingers through his hair while whispering in his ear that everything was going to be okay, even if she didn't know what he was worried about.

Unconsciously her brain took another path and another face came into view: Sully. Where was he? Why wasn't he beside her? And then it came as a flash: the defining sound of the explosion, her body colliding hard with a car as the heat of the fire took over the garage.

Panic taking over, she gathered all of her strength again, and even if her lips and throat were burning, she managed a weak sound, "Sully?" she called, and in Booth's face she could see the pain swimming through the chocolate orbs. _No_, she thought, _he's wrong_. With a new found resilience she pushed her body up, ignoring the pain cursing through every cell, ignoring the warning on her brain, telling her to stay down.

What she saw when she finally managed to hold herself into a sitting position took her breath away. The car was still burning in front of her, the flames so strong she could fell the heat all the way from where she stood. When she managed to breathe, the smell of smoke mixed with burned skin turned her stomach, and she could feel the vomit coming up her throat, probably from a concussion.

Pain cursed through her body, making her arch her back as she sat on the pavement, Angela by her side urging her to lay down as Booth ran towards the paramedics to show the way. As he approached them again, Brennan was still memorized by the dancing fire.

"Bones," Booth whispered and she turned to half-face him, her dark hair falling over her eyes. Her face was as pale as the moon, expressionless. The flames danced behind her body, but her eyes no longer held the fire he knew, within the blue icy orbs he saw only the promise of a long and cold winter to come, and this was just the beginning.

He watched in horror as she seemed to gasp for breath, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body lost the remaining strength and she hit the floor in a thud.

The blood lost and the injuries caused her to slip out of conscious again, but she didn't care. She welcomed the darkness that engulfed her, the silence that took over her ears. Nothing seemed to matter anymore as she felt the cold wrap its arms around her. Was this death taking over, claming her as its own? Was this truly her end? She didn't know, and neither cared to.

The paramedics worked franticly around her still form, taking in her injuries. "Let's get moving, we don't have a lot of time," screamed one of the paramedics as they placed her on the gurney, wheeling her to the ambulance. Angela stood beside them, and there was no question that she would go with her friend.

Through the loud noise produced by the sirens from both the ambulance and the fire department truck Booth could hardly hear his own thoughts. Turning on his heel he watched as the fire fighters tried to put out the flames still living strong.

"Jesus Christ," he whispered to no-one. The after-math of this event would take its toll on everyone, especially Brennan. The thought of his strong partner was almost enough to bring a heavier weight on him. Was this how he would pay for every long gone committed sin? Would she be taken from him?

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the situation ahead of him. Someone tried to kill Brennan, and he was yet to know if the attempt was unsuccessful. He would first see that every little detail was been cared for, there could be no slip in this investigation. A life was taken in that parking lot, someone he cared about a lot, and another life was hanging by a thread, and they would find the catalyst of his tragedy.

"God help us," he said as he began to walk towards the fire fighter he assumed was the chief, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth," he said, extending a hand at the older man.

"I'm the chief, you can call me George," answered the man, the bulge of his stomach hidden by the yellow and red uniform. The chief shook Booth's hand as they both turned to the burning car.

"How long until you can put the fire out?" asked Booth.

"Not too long, we almost have it under control," said George. Booth almost snorted at his answer. It certainly didn't seem as if they had it under control.

"I'll have my team prepared to gather all the evidence," said Booth.

"And the remains?" asked the fat man, and Booth flinched. Brennan would never forgive him if someone else handled this investigation. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of her death. She would come back soon, and would certainly want to work this case. As much as he didn't want this, he knew that when the time came, there was no arguing with her.

"I'll have the remains handled. You just put the fire out," Booth said. He could not believe that the person he once called friend was now referred to as remains. It was truly sad to think that it was Sully's remains; it was all that was left of the man who was once so full of life. But his thoughts turned again to Brennan. Goosebumps went up his spine as his brain tried to wrap itself around the entire night.

Everything was fine, everyone was happy, and just as he thought that peace finally set itself around their lives, another tragedy fell upon them. Brennan was just starting to open up to Sully, and she finally felt loved again. The whole her parents left on her heart was just starting to heal as the click of that bomb shattered her future again.

Everything changed. That was the only thing Booth was certain of. Sully was killed in wet another attack on Brennan's life, and the guilt would be taken by her. It would eat her from the inside, he knew. When she got better, something he knew would happen, the consequences of this night would fall heavy upon her.

Booth took a deep breath to calm him down but regretted instantly as the smell of burned flesh invaded his nostrils. He coughed violently, bringing his hand up to shield his mouth. His time to leave had come, and he concluded that he couldn't be useful in this place anymore. Turning on his heals, his eyes searched for familiar faces. When he found them his feet quickly carried him across the garage.

"Hodgins," he called out, and the scientist turned to face Booth, his face pale, glistening with sweat.

"We're heading to the hospital," Hodgins said, gesturing to Zach, standing beside him with a terrified expression on his face.

"I know you're all concerned with Bones as much as I am, but I need to ask you two to stay here and supervise the gathering of evidence," said Booth.

"Oh man, Angela needs me there. And we need to know if Brennan…" he trailed off, not wanting to consider the possibility that the brilliant scientist was dead.

Booth could see in Hodgins' eyes that inside he was debating on what to do, "I don't trust anyone else to do this. You two are the only ones I can ask this. We need to know who did this to them". Reasoning would work; the two scientists were as rational as Brennan.

Hodgins stood there for a while, his eyes scanning the crime scene for a moment. He knew that the FBI crime scene techs weren't as precise as they were, and in a case like this, every detail could matter, "Fine, we'll stay, but the moment we're done here, we'll go to the hospital," he said, pointing a finger at Booth.

"No problem, you do that. Call me when you're done," and with that he turned his back to go to his car.

"Booth," called Hodgins and the agent turned back to look at him, "Call us if…" he stopped, and the understanding in Booth's eyes told him everything, "Just call," he said, turning his back.

"I will," said Booth. Taking one last look at the burning car he sent his prayers to Sully and Brennan. Turning for the last time he crossed the parking lot and entered his car. Closing the door he rested his head on the wheel, breathing deeply as he felt the beginning of a headache pumping in his brain. Lifting his head up he turned on the engine. Looking at his side, he was painfully aware that he was alone.

"She's fine," he told himself as he maneuvered the car out of the parking ground, "She's fine," he repeated, turning on the sirens to get to the hospital as fast as he could. He needed to see her, to make sure she was alive.

He needed to know that he wasn't lying to himself.

* * *

_I grieve for you. _

_And you leave me._

_So hard to move on._

_Still loving what's gone_.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. In the next chapter I'll show what's happening to Brennan. Leave a review and I'll be happy as a kid with a puppy!!!**


	3. Broken Promisses

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. You're gonna have to forgive me with all the doctor mumbo-jumbo because this chapter kicked my ass all week. The little I got came from the internet. Sorry!!!**

**Also, thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed: mendenbar, missbrat155, RedRoses18, Tozzyoby, Lu78, mecedeme, Mockingbird84, Merkaba7734, JAXTIG, beaqlelvr93, Misstic, bb-4ever, With Love-Max, fanofbones, chelsea, Ponies, SnitchCatcher, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Serienjunkie 91, Sarali1983, ilovebones, btvsfifi, black angel, chocolatefan, Kates Master, jadedjaniejones. All your reviews kept me writing!!! I love them!!!**

**Someone who signed "F" said I have too many errors and the story was barely tolerable. I'm sorry if my writing isn't how you wanted it to be, I don't have a beta and I never took an English course, can't afford one. Also, I write the ideas that come in my head, if you don't like them, don't read it. Sorry if this is harsh, but I don't see how your critics were constructive.**

**Lyrics are from the song "Forgiven", by Within Temptation (very beautiful song)!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Broken Promisses**

* * *

_Couldn't save you from the start _

_Love you so it hurts my soul _

_Can you forgive me for trying again? _

_Your silence makes me hold my breath _

_All the time has passed you by_

* * *

The constant beep coming from the monitor beside her bed was the only sound he cared about as his feet slowly dragged him closer to her. Hooked in all the tubes and monitors, Brennan looked smaller than ever before. Her skin was pale, its white tone accentuated by the dark bruises covering her right side. 

Blinking back the very small tears gathering in his eyes Booth sat himself on the very uncomfortable plastic chair beside her bed. Taking her hand in his with delicacy, he kissed her knuckles softly, watching her face in an unmerciful state of unconsciousness.

"You gotta wake up Bones," he said in a whisper, "You gotta wake up so you can help me get the bastards that did this to you," she made no move; her breathing was as shallow as it was before. Shifting his body on the chair he brought his face closer to her, resting his head on the sheets, careful not to touch her beaten body.

"It's hard, you know… Being the one who's awake. All I want is to see those stubborn eyes of your, but you refuse to open them," he smiled a little, a tear running over to the mattress. "Even when you're unconscious you don't listen to me. Always the know-it-all. But you don't know everything," he said, glancing at her. Her eyes were firmly shut and her chest barely moved with every breath she took.

"You don't know a lot of things yet. You don't know pop culture. You don't know how to handle people who aren't as smart as you are. And you need me to teach you that. But I need you to wake up for that," he said, every part of him begging to see those blue eyes staring back at him.

"You know what else you don't know? How I feel about you," he said, lifting his head to look at her. "I bet you want to know that," he smiled at her, his fingers brushing a lock of her hair away from her face. "If you wake up, I'll tell you". She remained still, and his face slowly fell against his chest.

_

* * *

_

_For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world_

_You couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am_

_Left in silence_

* * *

"You're killing me here Bones. I can't stand to see you like this. You're not supposed to get hurt, I'm supposed to protect you" he whispered, felling as if she wouldn't wake up just to torture him. She had to wake up, because the alternative was too painful for him to considerer.

"Booth…" he heard his name, whispered softly, and his head snapped back up to see her eyes slowly opening.

"Bones," the relief and joy was written all over his features as he brushed his fingertips over her forehead, his eyes mesmerized with her blue orbs, "I guess you took that offer, huh?" he said, smiling like a fool.

"You'll never tell me," she whispered, sending him the sweetest smile he had ever seen while holding one of his hands, "Our time is up," she said as her eyes closed again, her head falling to the side as her hand fell limp against his.

"Bones," he called again, but there was no response. A loud noise startled him and he turned to see the monitors beeping loudly, the heart monitor displaying a thin flat line as the number zero stood at the end, "Bones?" he called again, louder this time, the desperation evident in his voice as his eyes grew wide, filled with the unsheathed tears.

But she remained limp against the bed.

Reaching out, he pressed the call button, calling out for help as he felt his heart squeezing inside his chest. "Temperance, come on. You gotta hang on," he said, gripping her hand tightly as it grew colder against his.

"Wake up, you can't give up now," he said again as the nurses and doctors rushed into her room and he felt himself being dragged away form her. As he felt the contact being broken her hand fell against the mattress, and from the doorway he could only watch as the doctors rushed around the bed.

The older doctor took the paddles from the defibrillator as one of the nurses poured some gel over them, and the doctor rubbed them together, "Charge with 100," he said as he waited. While it charged another doctor started doing CPR on Brennan, compressing her ribcage in an effort to start her heart. When it was done the older doctor presses the paddles against her chest.

"Clear," he called out, everybody backed away and the electricity ran through her body, causing her back to arch up from the bed. But the monitor continued to show a flat line.

"Charge with 200," the doctor said and as she was injected with something and the CPR continued. He called again, "Clear," he said, and again they backed away as her chest rose with the force of the shock. But the monitor showed no changes and so the younger doctor continued his efforts with the compression. Booth felt the tears running down his face as he felt each shock on his own body, his heart threatening to stop at any moment.

"Charge with 300", called the doctor, the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Clear," he said for the last time, and for the last time Booth watched the people around her take a step back as her body convulse before falling limp against the bed. The nurses looked at each other with grim expressions on their faces as the doctor placed the paddles back on the defibrillator. He then spoke, "Let's called it".

The younger doctor nodded as he checked his watch. The nurse beside him had the chart ready, a pen on one hand, "Time of death, 7: 32 am," and it was scribed on the paper sheet. Another nurse standing by the bed slowly dragged the sheet up, covering Brennan's face, "She was so young," she whispered before turning to leave.

_

* * *

_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

* * *

"No," Booth whispered, his throat burning as he watched everything in horror. Running to the bed, he gripped her hand in his, dragging the sheet back down to look at her face, "Wake up, Bones. You can't leave me," he said, every word taking much effort to leave his lips as he felt the world cloud over outside the window, "Wake up!" he screamed. But his word didn't reach her, and her body just kept getting colder.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her hand, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You should be," said a voice from the doorway, and Booth turned around to see Max Keenan standing there, his eyes blazing with rage and a gun on his hand. "You said you would take care of her, and now my little girl is dead."

Booth didn't said anything, just watched as Max lifted his hand, the gun now pointing directly over Booth's head, the barrel between his eyes, "Now you get what you deserve," Max said before he pulled the trigger.

Booth sat up straight on the plastic chair, his heart pounding in his chest, sweat covering his face as he took in his surrounding. Nurses ran in front of him and people were wheeled away as he first recognized the smell of the hospital waiting room; a scent of bad coffee mixed with antiseptic.

_It was a dream_, he thought to himself as he lifted a hand to his chest, _just a horrible dream_.

"What was that about?" a voice came from beside him and his head turned to see Angela standing there, nurturing a cop of coffee, offering another to him.

"Just a bad dream," he mumbled as he took the cup she offered him. "For how long was I out?" he asked, worried that news on Brennan had come and he was asleep.

"Just a couple of minutes. You only slept because of the pills I gave you for your headache, they're very strong," said Angela as she took a sip from the coffee, wrinkling her nose at the taste, "God, it's like drinking water from the sewer," she said as she deposited the cup next to her feet.

"Any news?" said Booth, matching Angela's actions as he placed his cup of coffee on the floor.

"No, they won't tell me anything," she said, turning her face towards his. Only then he noticed her bloodshot eyes. She probably cried the whole ambulance ride and the minutes that took for him to get there.

After he left the parking ground at the Jeffersonian, Booth had turned on the siren on his car on as he drove dangerously fast to the hospital, the whole time trying to focus on something other than the fact that Sully was dead and his partner could share the same fate.

Upon arrival, he quickly parked his SUV crookedly and ran inside the emergency room. Scanning the whole room for any signs of Angela he found the artist slumped in a plastic chair, her face on her hands as she cried in fear of losing her best friend. He held her then, saying that everything would be okay. He didn't know if he believed it, but it was comforting for awhile.

Then his headache from before came back full force, smashing inside his skull like a drill. Angela gave him some medicine, and next thing he knew, he was waking up from his nightmare.

"Hodgins called while you were out. He said that they finished collecting the evidence. They should be here at any minute," said Angela as she checked her watch for the time. It was already 4 in the morning, and her soared body begged for sleep, but she refused to go home until she knew how Brennan was.

"Did they recover everything from the bomb?" asked Booth, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to drive the tiredness away from him.

"Yeah, Jack said that he collected all he could. Also, he'll be working on a replica of the bomb," at seeing the look on Booth's face she quickly added, "I know your FBI guys will do it, but you know Jack, just go with it".

"Did they say anything about the… uh, remains?" this felt strange to Booth. It still hadn't sunk in that Sully was dead, his burned body laying in one of the metal table at the Medical Legal-Lab.

"Oh God," said Angela as she placed one hand over her mouth, "I was so concentrated on Brennan that I didn't even think about that. Oh My God, Sully is dead," Booth saw her eyes moister, filling with tears, "Booth, how are we going to tell Brennan? She has suffered so much, this can't be happening to her," she was panicking, she knew, but she had no control over it.

Taking her hand in his Booth squeezed them tight, bringing her eyes up to meet his, "We'll get her through this. She still has us," at that, in the corner of his eyes Booth caught a glimpse of Hodgins running towards them, Zach behind him.

"Ange," Hodgins called out and the artist stood up to be enveloped by his arms, "It's okay, baby. Everything will be okay," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Are there any news on Brennan?" he asked as Angela stepped out of his arms, holding his hand as she settled herself beside him.

"Not yet," said Booth, running a hand through his very messy hair, "You gathered all the evidence, right?"

"Yes, Zach took care of the body and I collected everything I could from the bomb. I also requested the security tapes from the parking structure for Ange. Maybe it'll give us something to work with."

"Should they be taking so long to give us news?" asked Zach, participating in the conversation for the first time. Booth was the first to answer him.

"It's a good thing. If they come too quickly, it means there was nothing they could do," Booth saw the young doctor look over the doors that led to the trauma rooms, a look on his face that he had never seen before. The kid seemed lost without his mentor.

"It could also mean that there is too much damage to be repaired," said Zach, his speech slurring as Angela buried her face in Hodgins shoulder.

"Zach," reprehended Booth. Truly, the anthropologist was more and more like Brennan every day.

"Sorry," Zach said, lowering his face, not really understanding what he said wrong. It was just the facts.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching them brought everyone's eyes towards the corridor where they saw a doctor coming in their direction. It was time for the news.

"Are you all here for Temperance Brennan?" the man asked; his white hair was short and his green eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses.

"It's Doctor Brennan, actually. And yes. How is she?" Booth had no idea why he felt compelled to correct the doctor; it was more of a habit then anything else.

"I'm Doctor Denier; I'm in charge of her case. She came in a pretty bad shape. Lost a lot of blood from a very deep cut on her stomach. Luckily, it didn't puncture any organs, but it will hurt a lot".

"But she landed with her back against the car behind her, how was she cut?" at receiving a confused look from the doctor Angela explained it briefly," Her car was blown up and she was thrown back by the blast".

"Oh my…" exclaimed the Dr Denier, "Well, it's possible she got cut when she fell on the ground. Her body probably landed over a chard of glass".

"But that's it right?" asked Booth, his voice hopeful. Denier only shook his head.

"She has two broken ribs, which could make breathing a problem, bruising on her left side and a few superficial cuts on her arms and face. She also suffered a grade three concussion," he finished his report on Brennan's injuries and immediately Angela was asking questions again.

"And what will that do to her?" she asked, worried about possible brain damage.

"Dr Brennan will experience some nausea, vomiting, she'll feel a bit lightheaded, dizzy and also blurred vision, sensitivity to light and blurred speech".

"Is that all?" asked Booth, a bit irritated at the doctor for giving them the facts bit by bit.

"She might have some trouble with her coordination's skills as well as some difficulty thinking, making decisions and concentrating. She'll definitely have very strong headaches, and she'll feel tired most of the time."

"And that's all?" asked Booth again, his annoyance at the doctor increasing.

"She will experience some trouble remembering the events before and after the incident. Also, she might feel anxious and irritated for no reason. Mood swings are very common in these types of injuries."

"But she'll be okay right? You fixed her," said Booth, his voice low, wrapped in unspoken fear.

"She should make a full recovery, but she has to take it easy after she wakes up," Denier saw all their faces relax, their breaths finally released.

"That's great," said Booth, a big smile on his face, "When can we see her?"

"She's still unconscious. You can see her, but it has to be one at a time. Dr Brennan needs rest," Denier said.

"You go first, Booth," said Angela, a knowing expression on her face as she watched him nervously playing with the bottom of his coat.

"You sure?" he asked, not wanting to impose himself over all her friends.

"Yeah, I gotta call Cam anyway, let her know what happened," she showed him the cell phone, motioning for him to go. Booth silently thanked her for understanding his need to see and touch his partner again, just to make sure that she was still there, with them.

"Come with me, mister…" the doctor let his voice trail, not really knowing the man's name.

"Agent Booth," he complemented.

Taking a deep breath, Booth slowly followed Dr Denier through the corridor until they came to a stop.

"Here it is," said the older man. In the small glass window Booth could make out his partner's still figure lying on the hospital bed, "Good luck, son," the doctor said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, excusing himself out.

Standing outside the door, Booth slowly took one hand to the doorknob, opening the door with a creak.

It was time to face his fear.

_

* * *

_

_For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world_

_You couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am_

_Left in silence_

* * *

**I bet you thought she was dead, but I'm not that cruel! Leave me a review, but please don't leave flames!!! Just tell me what ou think!!!**

**Kisses, people!!!**


End file.
